


come in

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Kissing, M/M, Profanity, Rain, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Vampire Deceit | Janus Sanders, Vampires, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Janus comes home in the rain. Remus lets him in.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	come in

**Author's Note:**

> i nearly named this "human juice box" lmao

Janus knocks on the door, feeling absolutely pitiful. Rain drips down the back of his neck, soaking his hat and the fringe of hair poking out from underneath it. He pulls his cloak tighter around him, shuffling from foot to foot. 

Loud footsteps echo from behind the door, before it's thrown open with an exuberant crash. Remus stands there, his eyes widening at the sight of a rain-soaked Janus, soggy and thoroughly miserable.

"Come in!" Remus exclaims, reaching out and snagging Janus's sleeve to tug him inside. "Fucking hell, Jan, you look like a drowned rat!"

"Thanks," Janus says dryly, the only part of him that's in any way not soaked. Remus leaves him standing and dripping in the foyer, re-appearing with a large, fluffy bath towel.

"Here," Remus says sympathetically. Janus sweeps his hat off his head, frowning at its bedraggled state, before hanging it off a coat hook. He gives his cloak the same treatment before Remus envelops him with the towel, vigorously rubbing at his damp hair. It floofs out around his head immediately, reminding him of a deranged poodle.

"...Oops," Remus says, his face flushed. "I uh, I forgot your hair's curly."

"It's fine," Janus assures him. "It's not like 'drowned rat' was doing me any favors."

"Want something to drink?" Remus asks, leading him into the kitchen.

"Please," Janus answers gratefully. For answer, Remus tilts his head to one side, baring a long, white expanse of neck.

"Remus?!" Janus startles. "What..."

"I'm out of blood bags," Remus says, apologetic. "That's what you usually drink, right? That's what Virge said."

"Well, yeah," Janus admits. "But I- you-"

"If you want, I can steal a straw from a Capri Sun and try to stab myself in a vein with it," Remus offers. Janus facepalms so hard, there's an audible thunk.

"I am not treating your neck like a Capri Sun," Janus says, deadpan. "I shouldn't feed from your neck at all to be honest. Someone might notice."

"Eh, I'll just tell 'em it's a hickey," Remus says, wiggling in place. "You could just give me a hickey afterward, you know." Remus waggles his eyebrows, making Janus laugh.

"You're insatiable," he says affectionately. "But seriously, you don't mind...?"

"You look miserable," Remus says. "And paler than a corpse. Of course I don't mind. Drink up, bitch."

Janus runs the tip of his tongue lightly over his fangs, drawing Remus's attention to them. He licks his own lips in appreciation, making Janus laugh.

"This might hurt a little," he warns. "Push me off in a bit, would you?" 

"Sure," Remus says. "If I'm not dead." Janus rolls his eyes.

Remus's blood is heady, making Janus's eyes roll back in appreciation. He sips cautiously at first, unwilling to so much as make Remus lightheaded, until Remus thumps him impatiently in the arm. Right. Stop faffing about then.

Vitality returns in a hedonistic rush, flushing Janus's skin even as Remus pales. He pulls away, running his tongue over his teeth to catch the last drops, and frowns when he sees Remus's pallor.

"Sit down," he commands, watching Remus's knees begin to buckle. He guides Remus to a chair, remorse souring his stomach. "I should have had you sit down from the start, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was hot," Remus breathes. "You owe me a hickey." Janus leans down and lightly kisses Remus on the mouth.

"So I do," he says. "Movie night after?"

"Sounds good to me," Remus says, and grins.


End file.
